


Savor

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Dirty Talk, Earth-2, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pre-2x13, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The others would arrive soon now. Cisco isn’t going to waste any more time as he’s pushing Barry onto the bed. Barry lands on his back with a huff, his face...worried. Concerned. Cisco hates it when he looks like that. </p>
<p>(Or, the one where Earth-2 Barry and Cisco sleep together for the last time, before the team from Earth-1 arrive.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savor

**Author's Note:**

> I started this right after the "Welcome to Earth-2" episode and it's finally finished! Keep in mind that Earth-2 Barry isn't married in this and he and Cisco (Reverb) have been sleeping together for a while now. 
> 
> So here, have some glorious angsty smut.

The others would arrive soon now. Cisco isn’t going to waste any more time as he’s pushing Barry onto the bed. Barry lands on his back with a huff, his face...worried. Concerned. Cisco hates it when he looks like that.

They’re in one of Cisco’s safe houses, a certain one where they occasionally meet, especially during late nights where one or the other can’t seem to fall asleep, whether it’s Cisco being consumed by visions of his upcoming fate or it’s Barry worrying about him.

“Cisco...” Barry whispers breathlessly as Cisco climbs on top of him. He usually punishes him for a few minutes for not calling him Reverb, but he lets Barry be the only person to call him by his real name. “Cisco, y-you...why can’t you tell me what’s happening?”

Cisco grabs Barry’s dorky ass glasses and tosses them to the side, a neutral expression on his face. “It isn’t anything that is happening,” he tells him, straddling the other man. “It’s about what’s _going_ to happen.”

Barry gives him an odd look as Cisco works on his bow tie and collared shirt now. “What does _that_ mean?” he asks, and Cisco can feel the way his heart is beating and he almost falters in his movements. Damn this man. Damn this dorky, clumsy mess of a wonderful man.

“You’re ruining the mood, Allen,” he growls before he nips at Barry’s bottom lip. It’s the only way he can keep in control, the only way he doesn’t break down in front of the person he’s most vulnerable with. “I don’t remember asking you to speak while I take you apart.”

Barry blushes at this, a small groan escaping from the back of his throat. He luckily keeps his mouth shut as he lets Cisco basically rip off the rest of his clothes. Barry will find out eventually, so he’s going to make this last, make Barry remember his kisses and his touches. Barry will be devastated, maybe even a little lost for a while, but Cisco doesn’t want to think about that at the moment. He just wants to make this man squirm and writher underneath him.

Cisco leans over and brings Barry into a searing kiss, time stopping still for just a brief, peaceful and silent moment with just the two of them, here and now. Their lips glide together easily, Barry’s hands working on unzipping Cisco’s leather pants, their hips thrusting for any kind of friction. From the look of Barry’s face, Cisco can tell that he wants to say something.

“It’ll be okay,” Cisco tells him in an unusual soft voice that it makes Barry stare into his eyes with question and confusion. “I’ll be okay.” Cisco starts to leave a trail of kisses and gentle nips down the other man’s jawline and neck, focusing on a couple of particular areas that make Barry moan out loud, his lips repeating Cisco’s name over and over in an almost lyrical voice. It makes Cisco’s chest tighten, his skin crawling with nerves and worries.

So he keeps his focus on the man’s skin after Barry helps shed off his clothes. Cisco is connecting the gorgeously scattered freckles with his hot tongue, making Barry shiver at every touch. This is how they communicate with each other, the one thing they can do to express their feelings for each other. Cisco believes it’s better this way--he doesn’t get attached, but with Barry being the lovable motormouth that he is, Cisco actually starts to _feel_ something for him after the first time they sleep together.

And since then, Cisco can’t stop himself from being near the other man.

“Cis...Cisco, fuck…” Barry’s moans brings him back to the present as Barry throws his head back once Cisco has his mouth over one of his awfully sensitive nipples, carefully and slowly swirling his tongue around the hardening nub. He wants this man to remember this night with him forever.

As he’s working on the other nipple, flicking his tongue quickly this time, Barry has his hands in his hair, tugging at it a bit. _Fuck_. Barry becomes the only person who discovers his hair pulling kink after the fourth time they sleep together, and it has Barry doing it every single time. Cisco doesn’t complain this time, though, as he moans loudly before he starts running his tongue down his torso, nipping rather harshly at some spots to make Barry whimper.

“Oh my god, Cisco...t-that feels so good,” Barry moans, pulling at Cisco’s hair harder, trying to get him where he wants him to be. “So damn good, Cisco, mmm…don’t stop, oh god, please don’t stop.”

Cisco can’t help but smirk against his skin, a pleasant chill going down his spine from the way Barry is making those delicious noises from that damn mouth. He actually does love to tease the guy as much as he can, make him sweat and beg for it. It’s one of Cisco’s favorite things about Barry when they fuck--he can use that loud mouth for amazing things, like shouting Cisco’s name repeatedly.

When Cisco finally reaches the V of Barry’s hips, he takes his sweet ass time flicking his tongue out at the skin, and Barry moans in surprise, thrusting his hips upwards to silently beg for more. Cisco has his fingernails lightly tracing over the other man’s thighs as he continues to lick, Barry trying his hardest not to shove up his hips too harshly.

“My, aren’t you impatient tonight, Allen?” Cisco groans softly, his eyes glancing up to watch Barry’s reactions. Barry looks back at him, but when Cisco nips at his inner thigh, Barry is throwing his head back with a high-pitched whimper. “Do you like it when I take control? You like the way I make you feel?”

Barry is nodding his head enthusiastically, his hands reaching letting go of Cisco’s hair to grip onto the bed sheets underneath him. “Y-yes, Cisco, I...I love it,” he says, breathing heavily, his body writhing from the seemingly never-ending teasing. “I love it so much, Cisco, ahh…! Please, please keep going. I-I need you...I need you so bad, _please_.”

Cisco almost falters once again from the sound of Barry’s voice. It’s a combination of arousal and confusion and concern and Cisco wants to _hate_ him. He wants to hate the way Barry cares for everyone, no matter who they are, how he wears his heart on his sleeve, how he _believes_ in him, Reverb or not. Cisco wants...he wants Barry Allen all to himself forever and beyond.

He finally wraps his lips around the head of Barry’s hard and leaking cock, his hands gripping onto Barry’s hips to hold him in place. Barry tries to squirm and wiggle, but Cisco only tightens his grip as he starts to slowly suck the head, his tongue swirling to lick up the pre-cum that’s already dripping. It makes Barry whimper in pleasure, his head throwing back onto the mattress as he tries his best to thrust his hips.

Barry makes the most beautiful noises when Cisco has him like this. Shit, he’s going to miss this. He’s going to miss the way Barry looks as he’s holding onto the bed sheets till his knuckles turn white. He’s going to miss the way Barry moans his name, over and over again. He’s going to miss the way Barry holds him afterwards, exchanging lazy kisses with satisfied smiles on their faces as they fall asleep together.

Cisco is going to miss Barry so damn much that it makes his heart _ache_.

“Cis-Cisco, please!” He looks up to see Barry nearly thrashing his head side-to-side, constantly moaning loudly as a sheen of sweat produces at his forehead. “Cisco, I need more, please. Y-you’re killing me here, oh god.”

Cisco releases Barry’s cock with a _pop!_ and he mumbles, “I’m sorry.” Barry is begging desperately as Cisco reaches over to the bedside table, hurriedly searching for the bottle of lube and a condom, coming back to Barry by kissing him. “I got you, babe,” he whispers to him in between kisses, letting himself be sensitive just this once, be open and be himself around the man he’s probably never going to see ever again. The thought hurts more than he hoped. “I got you. It’s okay, I got you. I promise.”

He squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before he settles back in between Barry’s legs, using his thumb to tease at the other man’s entrance while he starts to lick from the base of his cock to the tip, making Barry release a surprised scream. Cisco continues to tease him with his fingers, using his index finger to slowly push inside, pass the first ring of muscle as his tongue works over Barry’s cock.

“F-fuck! Cisco, holy fuck!” Barry nearly has tears in his eyes, obviously already exhausted from the relentless teasing and _god_ he looks absolutely gorgeous like this. “Cisco, fuuuck-- _please_ , just fuck me already!”

Well, Cisco can’t say no to that, right?

He smirks, pulling his mouth off of his cock right before he adds a second finger, pumping in and out mercilessly, scissoring him and stretching him nice and open. Cisco can’t help but lick his lips, the taste of Barry still on his tongue--that taste will forever stay with him, as well as the picture of Barry non-stop screaming Cisco’s name as he begs for it.

“You look so good for me, Allen,” he tells him, his voice low and raspy. “Look how well you’re taking my fingers, mmm...can’t wait to see how you take my big, fat cock.” He begins to thrust his fingers faster and harder now, adding a third to completely _wreck_ the man right in front of him. “I can’t wait to get inside you, Barry. You look good enough to eat.”

“Oh my god, then do it!” Barry shouts, hands going into Cisco’s hair to pull harshly at it, making Cisco groan in response. “ _Fuck me_ , Cisco.”

Smirking, Cisco pulls his fingers out of Barry before he grabs the condom, ripping the package open with his own teeth. He rolls the condom on his own hard cock, applying lube and giving himself a couple of strokes, aligning with Barry’s stretched entrance. Barry is a fucking begging mess and Cisco just slams inside of him, moaning at the hot and tight feeling that’s clenching around his length.

He sits inside of Barry for a moment, letting him get used to it, kissing at his torso softly to hopefully soothe the slight pain that Barry must be feeling. The pain definitely won’t compare to what he’s going to feel when the others arrive from the other Earth, when Cisco is gone. He wants to make this moment last, make it burn into Barry’s memory forever.

Once Barry whines to have Cisco move, he slowly starts to thrust, Barry’s name falling off from his lips. “Shit, Barry...look at you.” He’s panting heavily, thrusting deeper but keeping up at his slow pace. “So beautiful...and all mine. Are you mine, Barry? Tell me you are. Please,” he adds in a whisper.

Barry is staring up at him, and even in the midst of their lust and desperation, Cisco can tell that Barry is...worried, and it tugs something at his heart. Dammit.

“I’m yours,” Barry tells him, sincerity in his voice, nodding his head as he’s breathing hard and letting out small moans from Cisco’s thrusts. “I’m all yours, babe. Totally. Just...completely yours.”

Cisco captures his lips in a deep, searing kiss, his heart beating fast against his chest. He starts to pick up the pace of his thrusts, skin slapping against skin, moaning against Barry’s lips. Cisco will never get over this feeling--it’s wonderful and amazing and incredible, being inside of Barry like this. This is when Cisco is at his most vulnerable state, naked and exposed, all for Barry... _only_ for Barry.

“Oh fuck, I’m close,” Barry tells him, breaking the kiss. He has his arms wrapped around Cisco to keep him close as Cisco keeps up his delicious punishing pace. “Cisco, I’m close...I-I’m gonna come! I’m gonna-- _oh fuuuck!_ ” He spills onto his and Cisco’s stomachs, clenching around Cisco’s cock as his nails dig into his back.

The sensation is almost overwhelming that it drives Cisco over the edge also. “Oh shit, Barry, I’m-- _fuck, Barry!_ ” He’s shouting Barry’s name over and over again as he comes into him, time standing still just for a moment, this amazing moment as they hold onto each other.

Once they both come down from their high, Cisco carefully pulls out to throw away the condom and clean them up, using a washcloth to gently wipe at Barry’s soft skin. Barry watches him through half-lidded eyes, a sated smile on his face.

“I love you,” Cisco whispers when they have their arms wrapped around each other. He never planned on saying it, not even tonight, considering...what’s to come, but his heart is bursting so much with unexpected love for the other man that he couldn’t keep in any longer.

Barry stares at him, his face turning into a deep shade of red, those three small, stupid words making him blush embarrassingly when he’s just been fucked into oblivion. “I love you, too,” he finally says, and Cisco releases a breath he doesn’t realize he’s been holding.

They lean in close for a soft kiss, savoring every second, every minute that Cisco is here with Barry. They don’t say anything, the both of them dreading to talk about it, Cisco terrified of even bringing it up. So they keep exchanging gentle kisses and whispered I love you’s into the night until they fall asleep.

Cisco disappears the next morning, ready to carry out his plans if their Earth wants to have their peace and quiet again. And the thought of keeping Barry safe and alive keeps him going.


End file.
